A High Place
A High Place (タカイトコロ) is the name of a single by the band YouthK Saeki. The song was used as the second ending to the third season of the Yowamushi Pedal anime from episode 13 through 25. Tracks :1. A High Place (タカイトコロ) :2. Panorama (パノラマ) :3. The Fun Is Endless (たのしいがとまらないよ) :4. A High Place (Off Vocal) :5. Panorama (Off Vocal) :6. The Fun Is Endless (Off Vocal) A High Place English= Come up, come up, come up, come up If you’re ready, reach out your hand Recall, and point your finger, And take flight Uhh, it seems there still isn’t a demand For this potential-like thing deep inside me Either that, or maybe I haven’t tried hard enough It’s a gap I can cover if I try my best; I don’t know if this is the time to evaluate whether or not I’m being too overconfident, But I do know that I want to reach it More, even more I need to step with my own two feet Or there’s no way I’ll surpass my ideals That’s what I found out Come up, come up, come up, come up If you’ve completely dried up, give me your hand You were on that inclined road once, now you’re gone It turns and it curves and it rises and it falls We always aimed for the top Recall, and point your finger, And take flight Let’s take them head on Since the typical methods won’t fly, I think, maybe; I feel like I’m getting cold feet If you thought “I wish I had more time”, then make more time It’s right in front of you! Go forth with gusto, enough to take my future self by surprise I’ve just made up my mind! I’ve made up my mind to do everything thoroughly I’d be able to shoot down whatever I’ve got coming for me At least, that’s what I think Come up, come up, come up, come up If you’re panting, take a deep breath I don’t have any lingering attachments to the things I exhale Have a soliloquy, jut out at odd angles, squirm, Always in the pursuit for what’s right I’ll start all over again, however many times I’ll throw the dice And take flight More, even more, I can still achieve more I want to show that I can surpass my ideals, Paving the way with this body of mine Come up, come up, come up, come up If you’ve completely dried up, give me your hand You were on that inclined road once, now you’re gone It turns and it curves and it rises and it falls We always aimed for the top For who? Oh, no, for what? If it’s the past you let go of, gather it back up And put it on display in a high place Come up, come up, come up, come up ☆translation credit☆ |-| Rōmaji= agatte agatte agatte agatte shiagatten nara te nobashi na omoidashite yubi o sashite ima o kaketeyuke ee tto, mada juyou ga nai you da boku no oku ni hisomu potensharu mitai na mon sore ka moshiku wa doryoku ga tarinai ne ganbareba todoku kyori da to jishin no kashin ka shinka towareru wan shiin ka wa wakaranai kedo todokitai koto wa tashika motto, iya motto jibun no ashi de fumaneba akogare o koerareru wakkya nai koto o shitta. agatte agatte agatte agatte hiagatten nara te o kashite itsuka no sakamichi no kimi wa inai ya magatte kunette nobotte kudatte itsudatte sono ue o mezashitenda omoidashite yubi o sashite ima o koeteyuke men to mukatte miyou janai no datte mou itatte futsuu no yarikata ja tsuuyou shinai no kamo shirenai nante okubyou ni narisou da “jikan ga areba” tte omou naraba tsukureba me no mae ni aru janai kai! ashita no boku o odorokasu kurai ni iki maiteike tte ima kettei! tetteiteki ni yaru ni kettei jigou jitoku mo fukitobashiteikerunjanai ka to omotteru. agatte agatte agatte agatte iki agatten nara shinkokyuu shite hakidashita mon ni miren wa nai ya jimon de jitou hamidashite mogaite itsudatte tadashisa o sagashitenda nandodatte yarinaoshite sai o nageteyuke kaketeyuke motto, iya motto dekiru hazu da madamada akogare o koetemisetai janai kono karada de kirihiraite agatte agatte agatte agatte tsunagatteru kara te o nobashite itsuka no sakamichi no kimi wa inai kedo magatte kunette nobotte kudatte itsudatte sono ue o mezashitenda dare no tame ni? Oh,No nan no tame ni? nogashi ta kako nara hiroiatsume te kazashi tara ii yo takai tokoro made agatte agatte agatte agatte ☆transliteration credit☆ |-| Japanese= 上がって上がって上がって上がって 仕上がってんなら　手伸ばしな 思い出して　指をさして 今を駆けてゆけ ええっと、まだ需要がないようだ 僕の奥に潜むポテンシャルみたいなもん それかもしくは　努力が足りないね 頑張れば届く距離だと　自身の過信か真価問われるワンシーンかは わからないけど届きたいことは　確か もっと、いやもっと 自分の足で踏まねば 憧れを越えられるわっきゃない ことを知った。 上がって上がって上がって上がって 干上がってんなら　手を貸して いつかの坂道の　君はいないや 曲がってくねって登って下って いつだってその上を目指してんだ 思い出して　指をさして 今を越えてゆけ 面と向かってみようじゃないの だってもう至って普通のやり方じゃ通用しない のかもしれないなんて臆病になりそうだ 「時間があれば」って思うならば作れば 目の前にあるじゃないかい！ 明日の僕を驚かすくらいに　息巻いて行けって 今決定！ 徹底的にやるに決定 自業自得も吹き飛ばして行けるんじゃない かと思ってる。 上がって上がって上がって上がって 息上がってんなら　深呼吸して 吐き出したもんに　未練はないや 自問で自答　はみ出してもがいて いつだって正しさを探してんだ 何度だって　やり直して 賽を投げてゆけ 駆けてゆけ もっと、いやもっと できるはずだまだまだ 憧れを越えて見せたいじゃない この身体で切り拓いて 上がって上がって上がって上がって 繋がってるから　手を伸ばして いつかの坂道の　君はいないけど 曲がってくねって登って下って いつだってその上を目指してんだ 誰の為に？　Oh,No　何の為に？ 逃した過去なら　拾い集めて かざしたらいいよ　高い所まで 上がって上がって上がって上がって Videos ---- Panorama Rōmaji= Coming Soon... |-| Japanese= Coming Soon... ---- The Fun Is Endless Rōmaji= Coming Soon... |-| Japanese= Coming Soon... Category:ED